Durarara Testing Edited
by xXxVamperellaxXx
Summary: He winced as his face made contact with the ground. Lifting his head from the floor, Shizuo acknowledged and a king size bed - the only thing in the room. It was white, like everything else, he noted. But there was something on it. Confused and still rather disgruntled, he collected himself on still shaky legs.


Shizuo placed the cigarette back between his nearly full, pale-rose lips. Taking a long drag, his hard, earthy brown eyes scanned the street through blue tinted shades. His other hand was stuffed into the pocket of his black jeans, his vest-accented with tie-sheltered him by a cold wind. A few strands of honey blonde hair fell over his forehead, but he let them be. It was bound to already be past midnight, and he was positive someone was watching him.

The eerily deserted street was unfamiliar to him, and he cursed himself for not paying attention to wear he was going. Shizuo dropped the cigarette abruptly; stomping it out with a deep frown plastered on his face. A small pain, not unlike a bee sting, struck his neck. Giving a slight wince, he went to rub at his neck, finding something poking out of it. Feeling more than a little dizzy, Shizuo pulled out the syringe. He stared at it in his large, lightly tanned hand. As his heart pounded in something akin to fear, the world around him began to rotate.

He took a step and pitched forward as complete and utter blackness consumed him.

Izaya zipped his fur trimmed, black coat over an equally black shirt; then stuffed his hands into it. His night black hair scattered loosely by his ears, his nearly red, brown eyes scanning his surroundings cautiously. It was unusually cold, as if it were a bad omen. He glanced down at his light blue jeans, gripping a knife in his pocket.

A plane black van pulled up beside where he stood. The passenger window rolled down revealing a man whose features were too shadowed to take in.

"Get in the van," the stranger barked. Nope, he was certainly not getting in that van. He took one step back, and was met by a sharp prick to his back. Izaya swayed slightly on his feet before his knees gave out and there was nothing but darkness.

Shizuo was thrown into a room. His head still spun with what ever he was assaulted with, and the too white walls, floor and ceiling were not helping.

He winced as his face made contact with the ground. Lifting his head from the floor, Shizuo acknowledged and a king size bed - the only thing in the room. It was white, like everything else, he noted. But there was something on it. Confused and still rather disgruntled, he collected himself on still shaky legs.

Shizuo walked over to the bed and found, what he assumed was, a girl chained wrists and ankles to the respective posts of the bed, spread eagle. She wore nothing. Shizuo stared at her, stumped and more than a little turned on. Delicious fantasies played through his head.

Her eyes opened slowly and widened when they landed on Shizuo.

"Shizuo...?" she slurred.

Shizuo froze, examining the girl more closely. Ho. Lee. Shit.

"Izaya?" he asked uncertain.

"Well who else would it be?"

"The hell's going on?"

"Fuck if I know." Izaya glared. "Be useful and unchain me."

"Uh, Izaya." Shizuo motioned at the pale form on the bed, at a loss for words.

"What?" Then she glanced down at herself. Her eyes widened, then the purest of rage filled them. "What the fuck did those bustards do!"?

"You didn't know?"

"Of course not!" Shizuo was uncomfortably aroused by this point, having been so, admittedly, since he woke up. A wicked idea popped into his head and a smirk played its way onto his lips. Izaya gave him a weird look before giving him a once over... then took a double take at his groin. Giving an audible gulp, peering up at him with wide eyes.

"Shizuo no," Izaya said, tried to clamp her legs shut, but the chains prevented her from doing so. She made a small noise. Shizuo's lips turned up at the corners, and crawled on the bed, over Izaya. She whimpered.

"Please don't." Izaya begged.

"Don't what?" Shizuo said, bending down to scrape his teeth lightly over Izaya's skin. She half gasped, half moaned.

"Stop."

"As you wish." He knew her true meaning, but he was also very conscious of his own needs. His tongue darted out to lick her neck, then he placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck, sucking and nibbling slightly.

"Shizuo." It was meant to be a warning, but it came out as a moan as Shizuo found her soft spot. He ran his hand high up on Izaya's thigh, making her squirm. Shizuo's hand reached its destination, and lightly ribbed circles just outside of Izaya's sopping entrance.

She moaned. Shizuo brought his lips to Izaya's, she returning the kiss, parting her lips. Shizuo took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Shizuo slipped a finger inside Izaya. Her hips jerked and she gasped into his mouth. Shizuo smirked and pumped his fingers in and out of her with deliberate slowness.

Izaya let out a tiny mewl and arched her back. Shizuo shifted and ran kissed down her jaw and to her neck. He found her soft spot once more and sucked roughly at the skin. He pulled away to look at the purple possessive mark before kissing his way down to her chest.

He smirked down at her before twisting her erect nipples between his index finger and thumb. Izaya closed her eyes and moaned.

Shizuo continued this for a while before getting bored and bending his head down to lap at Izaya's breast. Once that was sufficiently hard, he moved on the next.

Next, he removed his fingers from Izaya's dripping pussy, making her lick her own juices from his fingers, then trailed a line of kisses down Izaya's stomach. Shizuo kissed her inner thighs.

"Shizuo," Izaya breathed below him. He looked up, and, in seeing the lust in his partner's eyes, than his tongue over Izaya's entrance. She gasped her hips bucking up to meat him. Shizuo held Izaya's hips, and continued on with his dining.

"Ah... Shi… Hah... Zu…O...!" Izaya moaned. Shizuo stuck his tongue into her, making her back arch. She came easily into his mouth. Her juices were sweet and he savored it.

Shizuo quickly removed his vest, tie, jeans and underwear. He gripped his swollen member and used it to tease her sensitive bud. With little deliberation, he slid his cock into her. Giving a grunt, Shizuo pulled himself almost completely out of her before thrusting back in. He pressed into her over and over, finding a steady, fast rhythm.

Izaya let out a surprised gasp as Shizuo forcefully thrust himself into her. She was barely able to breathe and only let out small moans and whimpers.

Shizuo reached down and broke the chains around Izaya's ankles doing the same for her wrists. He raised her knees to his armpits and she came quickly again, Shizuo not long after. He rolled next to her as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Shizuo closed his eyes, deciding he would be perfectly content for the rest of the night. A hand curled around his softening prick, causing him to open one eye.

"Next time, I'm on top," Izaya announced, then promptly slurped him into her mouth.


End file.
